This invention is related to grooming devices and more particularly to a one handed currycomb apparatus and method having a cleaning mechanism that enables the groomer to easily and quickly remove hair and dirt from the teeth of the currycomb.
Currycombs are used for grooming or currying horses or other animals and generally include a base, a number of rows of rigid teeth or serrated ridges extending from the base, and a handle. A groomer holds the handle and draws the teeth against an animal's coat to remove dirt and dead or loose hair. As the animal is curried, hair and dirt are caught by, and collect, on the teeth or serrations. This hair and dirt eventually collects to the point where it diminishes the effectiveness of the currycomb and therefore must be removed from time to time as grooming progresses.
Early currycombs had to be cleaned manually, the groomer either striking the currycomb against a solid object to jar the collected hair and dirt loose or using some instrument to work the collected hair from between the currycomb teeth. Other currycombs have included various mechanisms for removing the collected hair and dirt. Currycomb cleaning mechanisms known in the art generally include a cleaning plate and an actuating mechanism for manipulating the cleaning plate. The cleaning plates generally have slots through which the comb teeth may pass so that the plate may fit over the teeth with portions of the plate extending transversely between the comb teeth. The cleaning plate is maintained normally in a retracted position over the teeth. Cleaning is accomplished by working the actuating mechanism to move the cleaning plate away from the base, hair and dirt being loosened or ejected as the cleaning plate slides down the projecting teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 309,484 to Lawrence illustrates a self-cleaning currycomb having a handle positioned directly above the comb base and having a cleaning plate actuating mechanism incorporated into the comb handle. The slotted cleaning plate is actuated either by pressing downward on the handle with the teeth resting against a solid surface or by gripping the handle firmly.
However, the actuating mechanism taught by Lawrence interfered with the normal use of the comb due to the positioning of the mechanism and its manner of operation. If too much downward force is applied during grooming, the cleaning plate will extend and effectively cover the comb teeth. Thus, the downward force that may be applied during grooming is restricted by the cleaning mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 654,218 to Beldin also teaches a currycomb having a cleaning mechanism. Unlike the Lawrence comb, the actuating mechanism according to the Beldin patent is entirely separate from the handle. The actuating mechanism in Beldin is, however, still positioned directly over the comb base and requires that the groomer hold the handle with one hand and use the second hand to press an actuating bar. Similarly, both U.S. Pat. No. 819,790 to Neste and 1,095,515 to Noble show a currycomb with a cleaning plate actuated by a lever removed from the comb handle and mounted directly above the comb base. As with the Beldin device, these cleaning mechanisms require two-handed operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 995,443 to Danner discloses a spring-loaded cleaning plate that is extended only by the force of a spring and not by a force directly applied by the groomer. The extending springs may be released by a trigger mechanism positioned directly above the comb base. Although the cleaning plate may be released or triggered without the groomer having to substantially change his grip on the handle, the cleaning plate must be retracted or re-cocked with the groomer's free hand before grooming may be resumed. Thus, the self-cleaning currycomb shown by Danner also requires two-handed operation. The self-cleaning currycomb disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,246 to Anderson includes a cleaning plate pivoted to the currycomb base or frame at one end and pivotally connected to an actuating rod at the other end. The actuating rod extends above the frame and handle and is biased upward by a spring to keep the cleaning plate in the retracted position. To extend the cleaning plate and thereby remove collected hair and dirt from the comb teeth, the groomer must press the actuating rod downward. Since the actuating rod is connected to the end of the cleaning plate remote from the pivoting connection to the frame, the rod must be moved a relatively long distance in order to move the cleaning plate past each row of teeth on the comb to eject collected hair and dirt. Due the length of travel of the actuating rod and its positioning, the cleaning mechanism disclosed by Anderson requires two-handed operation or at least requires that the groomer change his grip substantially in order to reach up to depress the actuating rod. Additionally, this device does not appear to clean the row of teeth furthest away from the handle.
Importantly, none of the currycomb devices known in the art protect the actuating mechanism springs, and the like, from dirt and debris. As a result, all of them are vulnerable to deteriorating operating capabilities when used over time.
A drawback to the currycombs known in the art, therefore, is that they require two hands to operate effectively. Thus there is a need in the art for providing a currycomb having a cleaning mechanism that can be actuated quickly and easily with one hand and thereby generally reduce the time and effort required to remove the hair and dirt that collects between the teeth of the comb during grooming.
Another object of the invention is to provide a currycomb having a cleaning mechanism that does not interfere with the normal operation of the currycomb and one that is protected from dirt and debris.